star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Orpa Vio
"Don't do the motion Wex..." - when her brother shrugs 'Orpa Vio '''is the co-captain of the ''Lucky Guess with her brother Wex. The two describe themselves as simply 'free traders' in the Outer Rim constantly on the lookout for jobs. Background Little is known, only that she had flown with her brother throughout the galaxy, having taken jobs from Corellia to Tatooine. At some point the duo either worked for or learned of Nem'ro the Hutt, aware of the allegiance of one of his allies, Anatta. Involvement Her Brother's Keeper Her first appearance was during Duke Piddock's private party at Gogum Hive, where she and her brother kept a booth away from most of the others. While everybody else seemed to carry either an ulterior motive or at the very least secrets from the others, the duo were comparatively open. Happy to just sit, drink and enjoy, they were there in case anybody needed fast and reliable transport or smuggling, very proud of their skills as 'free traders'. Hikaru and Whitefang were the first to approach them after the Party arrived, though the conversation was stilted and awkward with Orpa having to hush up her drunken brother and avoid Hikaru's occasional advance. When the conversation went nowhere, the two left the siblings alone, though the Party members had learned that the siblings flew their own vessel and that the Toydarian at the party worked for Nem'ro. They were left to their own devices until later on, when Whitefang returned alongside K'ruhk and Nox to discuss potentially smuggling them elsewhere. Eager to get down to business, Orpa took charge in the following dialogue, though she grew reserved and quiet when questions arose about their business with Duke Dimmock the following day. Unwilling to reveal, for the sake of their reputation, what they were shipping, the conversation turned sour. Nox suggested that they should just abandon their contract, which Orpa particularly refused to do. Whitefang and K'ruhk were both forceful in their demands to know what they were shipping, and when Whitefang revealed his blaster and suggested they just fess up, the siblings collectively sobered up and showed their own weapons. This was the event that led to Whitefang being thrown out of the Party, and while Nox and K'ruhk managed to mend the tension with both the Duke and the siblings with apologies, the conversation was over with. The unfortunate turn out of the conversation was only fully revealed when Ota later explained that the siblings and their vessel were the Party's ticket to Mos Shuuta, since their own vessel was very likely to be spotted on entering the system. The Escape Artists The next appearance of Orpa was the following day at Trellik Hive, though Whitefang and the rest of the group had tried their hardest to find the siblings and apologize back at Gogum Hive. Having been convinced by Duke Dimmock to allow for 'extra cargo' in the shape of the Party members, Orpa took the lead as the pilot, taking off as soon as all four of their new passengers were aboard. While this gave them little time to settle down, the group were happy to have made a convincing escape. K'ruhk headed straight for the cockpit, and silently watched as Orpa masterfully controlled the ship out of the atmosphere and through some space debris, as if it all came naturally to her, never even having to share a glance or word with her brother as co-pilot. She kept her focus at the viewport for the remainder of K'ruhk's visit, even once they jumped to hyperspace, with Wex being the one to explain the length of the journey that they had ahead of them. When the Whiphid K'ruhk offered his compliments to the duo on their great flying, having grown nostalgic over his last memories with a co-pilot, Wex went to shrug and thank him. Without even breaking her focus, Orpa shut him down, telling him not to do the gesture, and thanked their new passenger for his kindness. This interaction drew perhaps the first proper laugh that the bounty hunter had experienced since first fleeing Mos Shuuta a few days prior. As the journey continued, the duo didn't seem to react to the Party's antics within their cargo hold, but reacted with characteristic wit and exchanging of coin when they were told of the group's plan to infiltrate Teemo's Palace via the crates filled with droids. Upon landing, the duo wished the Party luck, saying they'd be waiting here for them to return. Sealing the crates shut, they were presumably present in some form for the transportation. They were not seen again until the sun-scorched and exhausted Party returned victorious, though with a new friend in the Houk Mergon. Dropping the group back at Dimmock's Hive, they bid them farewell rather hastily, eager to get back out to the stars. To The Rescue...Again The siblings would resurface nearly a month later at a hidden Imperial Prison part of the Party was infiltrating. Presumably contacted by "Silver Fox" for aid, she was the first down the ramp to guide the survivors of the Prison Massacre onto the ''Lucky Guess. ''She appeared happy to see Hikaru and Whitefang, though she rightfully delayed pleasantries until they were off that hellish planet. = Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Human